DK-52
|period = 1952 - 1960/1962? |filter = CF-II-50 |issued = |manufacturer = Makyta Puchov |previous = N/A |next = DK-62 }} Brief Overview The DK-52 was the first post-war respirator kit for children in the ČSSR. The overall design is similar to the wartime German Gasjäckchen. First appearing in 1952, the DK-52 kit appears to have not been issued in particularly large numbers - this is potentially explained by the scarcity of rubber during the post-war period and general economic decline in Czechoslovakia after the war. According to Petr Hemerle, the DK-52 kits were produced in the 'Makyta Púchov' factory in Púchov, Slovakia. DK-52 was eventually replaced by the DK-62 in 1962. Children up to the age of 4 were issued this kit, although babies up to the age of 1 were issued the Detsky Vak (DV-52) which was of similar construction as the DK-52 but was more elongated and lacked arm slots. The DV-52 was likely copied from the German Gasbettchen. Kit Overview The DK-52 consisted of several pieces: The jacket, connecting hose, CF-II-50 filter, instruction booklet, storage box and hand-operated bellows. Jacket The jacket is made of grey rubberized fabric with a few Bakelite elements - a curved threaded hose attachment 'pipe' and the exhale valve housing. At the bottom of the jacket is a simple drawstring that is used to tighten the jacket by tying them at the back. The visor was made of glass. The visor design was updated at some point; there exists a secondary DK-52 where the visor is oval rather than rectangular. It is unknown which visor existed first. Other Kit The hose is of typical construction - ribbed rubber with GOST threading. To aid in mobility, the DK-52 hose is much longer (roughly 100cm) than other hoses. These hoses were also used on the DV-52. Since these kits were made early in Czechoslovakia's post-war respirator development, these hoses are constructed with metal GOST threads rather than the Bakelite seen on virtually all other later Czechoslovak hoses. DK-52's instruction booklet is made of printed paper, with accompanying illustrations (see photo gallery). Although supposedly an 'instruction' booklet, the opening paragraph is decidedly Communist propaganda. Both the DK-52 and DV-52 were issued inside a cardboard box with all components wrapped inside wax paper. At the front of the box is a small paper tag which states both which model (DK or DV) and what appears to be a factory code. The hand-operated bellows is again, made of rubber. This is perhaps the major difference between the DK-52 and the German Gasjackchen, the DK-52s bellows is held in the hand of a parent or carer and operated by feeding a hand through a brown strap and pushing/pulling on a Bakelite plate to extend and compress the bellows to create an airflow. Whereas the Gasjackchen airflow is controlled by a foot-operated pump. The instructions suggest the carer should pump in rhythm with their own breathing, with page 4 of the instructions saying 15-20 (pumps) per minute. Filter The CF-II-50 was the filter issued with the DK-52 kit, being made by Sigma. The DK-52 itself doesn't feature an intake valve, this valve was instead located in the filter itself. Potential production end in 1960 Hemerle states production of the CF-II-50 filter ended in 1960, with the MOF-1 filter replacing it in 1961. However, the hand-bellows appear to not be compatible with the MOF filters, this is due to the slightly wider circumference of MOF filters. This would thus imply DK-52 production ended in 1960, due to the kit lacking a suitable filter. In any case, the DK-52 was certainly replaced by the DK-62, which was eventually replaced by the DK-88. Gallery File:Dk52bellows.jpg|Close up of hand-bellows File:Dk52bellows2.jpg|Inside of bellows with valve disc visible File:Dk52bellows3.jpg|Back of bellows with hand-strap File:CFfilter.jpg|CF-II-50 filter File:Dkbox.jpg|DK-52 box with paper and instructions File:Dk52book1.jpg|First page of DK instructions File:Dk52book2.jpg|Second page File:Dk52book3.jpg|Third page File:Dk52book4.jpg|Final page File:Dk52pipe.jpg|The threaded 'pipe' File:Dk52exhale.jpg|Exhale valve assembly File:Dk52drawstring.jpg|Drawstring for tightening bottom of DK-52 Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Cold War Era Mask Category:Child Gas Masks Category:Civilian Gas Masks